


Аморальный ущерб

by maybe_she



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Юмор, и теперь он трахается с коллегой, окей гугл как это исправить, романс, свитер как катализатор страсти, флафф, хотя зачем это исправлять, юст, я подарила папе свитер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: Господь всемогущий, съёмки - это так здорово. Особенно некоторые сцены.





	Аморальный ущерб

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается Синему Свитеру(http://i.imgur.com/zhLPwjX.jpg), что свёл автора с ума
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды WTF In the Flesh BBC 2015

— А сценарий ты смотрел? Столько нового, умопомрачительно нового для нас с тобой, — Эмили кружится по трейлеру Люка в одном из платьев Эми, и широкий подол сметает всё на своем пути. — А для Кирена, ох, _сколько_ всего нового и прекрасного для милого Кирена! 

Пока расчувствовавшаяся Эмили треплет его за щёки, Люк краем глаза наблюдает за тем, как кружатся в воздухе и опадают на пол листы сценария. При первом прочтении он был готов петь от радости — столько времени в кадре, такие сцены, огромное количество экранного времени для развития его персонажа. После знакомства со вновь прибывшими членами каста Люк намеревался погибнуть от случайно обрушившегося на голову софита. Или неслучайно. 

— И давно ты перестала разделять меня и моего персонажа? — Люк проводит тыльной стороной ладони по покрасневшей щеке и натягивает воротник свитера по самый нос. 

— Лю-ю-юк, — укоризненно тянет Эмили и умолкает, всматриваясь внимательно ему в глаза.

Продолжать она не спешит, и Люк напрягается, с трудом подавив желание отвести взгляд. На экране Эмили — милая Эми — была действительно милой, иногда чуть глупенькой, но отнюдь не глупой. Эмили же глупой он не мог бы назвать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Она проницательна — да, тонко чувствует собеседника — да, но глупая… Нет, нет, нет. Поэтому сейчас Люку хочется сжаться в маленький комочек на диване, стать максимально незаметным, даже исчезнуть вовсе, лишь бы избежать излишнего внимания к себе. 

...Вчера по просьбе Доминика ребята попробовали быстро, на пробу, прогнать последующие сцены. И если эпизоды с Фредди в гараже вышли, без преувеличения, шикарными, то следующую за ними сцену Люк откровенно запорол. Раз десять подряд, если не больше. Сначала все шло хорошо — запыхавшийся Кирен перед домом Эми, двери ему открывает привычно молчаливый Саймон. Эмметту хорошо удавался отстранённо-обиженный Саймон — губы упрямо сжаты, изогнуты в отблеске раздражения и гнева, подбородок чуть вздёрнут вверх, взгляд резок и холоден. Люк загнанно дышал, Кирен на экране перед Домиником молчал и нерешительно мялся, а затем начиналось волшебство. Точнее, чертовщина. Эмметт правильно реагировал на такого Кирена, смущенного, нервно вздрагивающего, — и делал всё, как было нужно. Его плечи расслабленно опускались чуть ниже, уголки губ приподнимались, превращая гримасу неудовольствия в слабое подобие улыбки, а взор смягчался. Теплел, и в уголках глаз начинали собираться едва заметные морщинки. В этот момент Люк всякий раз замирал на месте как вкопанный и попросту не знал, что делать дальше. Часто глаза Эмметта излучали насмешку, ехидную, с горчинкой, а теперь они _улыбались_. Люк не мог выразить это другими словами, хотя и понимал, что глаза — не человек, и смеяться они никак не могут. 

«Глаза у него улыбаются, чёрт, — насуплено вздыхал Люк в перерывах между дублями. — Хорошо, что я в писатели не подался. Мне только «Пятьдесят оттенков серого» и писать с таким словарным запасом».

После пятого или шестого дубля всё закончилось тем, что Доминик опрокинул на себя кружку кофе и витиевато выругался, заканчивая свою гневную тираду словами: «Чёрт, Нью, ты сценарий хоть читал?!»

Ещё после нескольких похожих дублей, когда Люк в очередной раз стормозил в самый ответственный момент, Эмметт по-саймоновски вздохнул и со словами «ладно, детка, я сделаю всё сам» притянул Люка к себе за плечо, свободную ладонь сразу устраивая у того на затылке, и коснулся его губ своими. Люк вцепился негнущимися пальцами в плечи Эмметта, а тот подтянул его ближе к себе, нагло скользнув ладонью ниже, к напряженной спине партнера. Рука исчезла с затылка, и теперь Эмметт придерживал подбородок Люка, ласково и мягко поглаживая. Жадный поцелуй сменился на умопомрачительно нежный, Эмметт прихватывал зубами нижнюю губу Люка, тотчас зализывая, не забывая при этом поддерживать Люка, который уже с трудом держался на ногах. 

— Вот, а ты боялся, — по-тигриному, с искорками в глазах улыбнулся Эмметт, костяшкой указательного пальца проводя по кончику носа Люка, словно вздёргивая его вверх.

— Окей, парни, это было горячо и прямо то, что нужно. — Подал голос подобревший вмиг Доминик, — но _начать_ должен был Люк, чёрт возьми! 

— А он боялся, — с неуловимой усмешкой во взгляде подмигнул Эмметт всё ещё стоящему без движения Люку, — что я съем его, по кусочку, без остатка. 

— Ладно, сворачиваемся. Завтра будем снимать начисто, — Доминик соскользнул с высокого стула и потянулся, разминая затекшие ноги и параллельно раздавая последние указания: — Фредди-Фредди, больше бешенства во взгляде. Сканлан, акцент!

Эмметт моментально повернулся к Эмили и принялся что-то ей шептать.

— Разговорчики! — прикрикнул Доминик, правда, вовсе не так строго, как должен был. — Ньюберри… Ты бы потренировался, что ли. А то стоишь тут, как барышня нецелованная, и смотришь. Не спорю, оленёнок из тебя в кадре хоть куда, но мы тут работаем как бы. Если ты не заметил. А теперь все — в свои тёплые постельки. До завтра, — Доминик махнул на прощанье и уже через минуту покинул площадку.

— И вовсе я не боялся, — невпопад пробормотал Люк, сбрасывая, наконец, оцепенение, сковавшее тело. 

Он мотнул головой, упрямо и устало одновременно, и повернулся, ища глазами гримеров.

— Ну так и не бойся, — Эмметт одобрительно похлопал его по плечу, проходя мимо, и тут же скрылся за декорациями.

Чёрт, а ведь Люк был уверен, что его никто не слышит!

— …Люк! Милый, ты вообще здесь, а?

Люк мотает головой и тупо смотрит на Эмили; та обеспокоенно поглядывает на него, сидит рядом и сжимает пальчиками его ладонь. 

— Эй, что с тобой такое? Ну подумаешь, запорол пару-тройку дублей, с кем не бывает. Тем более это был всего лишь пробный прогон, — Эмили тактично не стала упоминать, что и слепому было очевидно: причиной озлобленности Люка были вовсе не испорченные дубли.

Тот решает ей подыграть, благо, ему дали этот шанс — кивает горячо и печально улыбается, словно говоря «вот какой я непутёвый, и актёр из меня никакой».

Впрочем, с Эмили никогда не было так просто.

— В конце концов, он просто человек. Да, мужчина, ну и что? Я же целуюсь с мужчинами, и не только в кадре! — заливисто смеётся Эмили, вмиг становясь серьёзной. — Просто закрой глаза и представь, ммм, что это не парень. 

Видимо, что-то во взгляде Люка выдаёт его, раз Эмили с лёгкой улыбкой добавляет:

— Ну, или что это не Эмметт.

— Эми! 

— Шучу, милый, просто невинная шутка. — Эмили выставляет ладошки вперёд в оборонительном жесте, обезоруживающе улыбаясь. — И не Эми, а Эмили. Давно ты перестал разделять меня и моего персонажа?

Глядя на Эмили, которая с абсолютно серьёзным лицом уморительно смешно поигрывает бровями, Люк немного расслабляется. Он улыбается, растирает заледеневшие кончики пальцев и, поднявшись с дивана, галантно подаёт ей руку. 

— Всё, время разглагольствований окончено, настало время красоты! — с этими словами Эмили почти что выталкивает Люка из его собственного трейлера, утягивая за собой к гримёрам.

После почти трёх часов в кресле Люк приходит в себя и настраивается, наконец, на работу. Пока его лицо, руки и тело по очереди покрывают автозагаром, закрепителем и тонирующим кремом, не забывая присыпать всё сверху чуть ли не паров фунтов легчайшей фиолетовой пудры — для пущей бледности, — он собирается с духом и теперь готов идти в бой против Доминика в целом и Эмметта в частности. 

День пролетает незаметно, пока снимаются необходимые отрывки сцен и на город опускается послезакатная темнота. Ветер практически исчезает, птицы умолкают, и Люку начинает казаться, что воздух дрожит от напряжения. Хотя, скорее, это сам Люк подрагивает от волнения и… предвкушения? Он собран и полностью готов к следующим сценам, он знает сценарий назубок, он покажет Доминику, _насколько_ хорош. 

В самый ответственный момент Люк просто прикрывает глаза и подается вперёд, сталкаваясь губами с Эмметтом. Падает в омут, представляя, что это манекен, а не человек. Без лица, без имени, без глаз, что так пронзительно и просительно глядят на его Кирена. Пару секунд ничего не происходит, на площадке абсолютно тихо, но стоит Эмметту обхватить лицо Люка ладонями и поцеловать — жадно, напористо, даже чуть агрессивно, — как Люка начинает вести. Он обмякает и просто подчиняется партнёру, позволяет ему крепко прижаться к себе и сам тянется навстречу. Краем глаза Люк видит, как Доминик победно вскидывает руки вверх, но картинка смазана, словно он накурился или заглотил несколько ярких таблеток. Эмметт наконец отрывается от него, а затем смешно чихает, с невозмутимым видом оборачиваясь на Доминика, гнев которого в тот момент невозможно описать словами. 

— _Сканлан_! Скотина, такой дубль запорол!

Эмметт потирает переносицу и насуплено смотрит на Доминика:

— А Люка ты вчера такими словами не называл, Дом.

— Я ещё про акцент твой ничего не добавил сейчас, скажи спасибо!

— Спасибо, — саркастически тянет Эмметт, выпуская, наконец, на волю ирландца с его характерным говором.

— Сканлан! — вновь орёт Доминик, едва ли не завывая от отчаяния, но тот уже и не смотрит на него.

Он поворачивается к почти улыбающемуся Люку и подмигивает.

— Видишь, не один ты мастер запарывать сцены. Но сегодня было лучше, гораздо лучше. Тренировался, что ли? Хотя эта твоя вчерашняя неловкость была так мила, очаровательна даже, Ки-и-ирен, — последнее слово Эмметт буквально рычит, похабно скалясь при этом.

— Брендана Брэди выключи, а? — Люк вскидывает брови и недовольно поджимает губы. — Тебе для него усов не хватает.

— Ах ты, чёртов английский мальчишка! — Эмметт притворно хватается за сердце и изображает, по меньшей мере, обширный инфаркт. — Нельзя бить по больному месту!

И гогочет, не отпуская Люка глазами, пока тот напряжённо думает о том, сколько ещё дублей этой прóклятой сцены ему сегодня предстоит. Уж точно не один, с Эмметта станется. 

С него сталось. Он то снова чихает, отмахиваясь от уже заботливо интересующегося его здоровьем Доминика, то запинается о ковёр, то рано открывает глаза. После седьмого или восьмого дубля (Люк сбился со счёта) Доминик звереет, костеря Эмметта последними словами, и объявляет перерыв. 

— Ты, — указывает он на Эмметта, — я четвертую тебя, если не сделаешь всё, как мне нужно. Ты, — переводит он взгляд на Люка, — пойди, что ли, лёд к губам приложи. А то выглядишь так, словно только что из койки выскочил. У нас тут психологические перипетии, а не порно! Всё, перерыв десять минут. 

На словах про лёд Люк вспыхивает и теперь стоит в центре площадки, инстинктивно прикрывая рот ладонью. 

— И грим Ньюберри поправьте, — приказывает Доминик, голос его звучит приглушённо. — Он у нас бледный и мёртвый, а не живой и с румянцем. Вы меня в могилу все сведёте, богом клянусь!

Люк не теряет времени и сразу подставляется под руки визажистов, которые начинают маскировать его пунцовые скулы и восстанавливать мертвенную бледность кожи. Сам он держит у рта кубик льда и уже практически перестал чувствовать собственные губы. Не вовремя в голову приходит дурацкая идея — а что, если обколоться анестетиками, чтобы ничего не чувствовать? Он же и так труп, мертвец, зато натурально-то как будет выглядеть на экране! 

Нет уж, почему это он должен страдать? Да, вчера сам Люк запорол несколько сцен, но это были лишь пробные прогоны, а сегодня они снимают окончательный вариант. А Эмметт всё портит именно сейчас! 

Разозлившийся и разгорячённый Люк буквально подлетает к Эмметту и накидывается на него:

— Ты издеваешься, что ли, над всеми нами?! Возьми себя в руки и сыграй как надо. И если ты чихнёшь ещё раз, клянусь, я ударю тебя. Что?..

Люк замолкает. Эмметт сидит перед ним на низком пуфике, расслабленно вытянув ноги, и смотрит снизу вверх, не переставая улыбаться. 

— Чего… чего ты скалишься, а? Я сказал что-то смешное?

Ответом ему служит очередная улыбка, Эмметт на удивление спокоен и молчалив. 

— В общем, или ты начинаешь работать, как полагается, или…

— Ты лёд-то не забывай держать, а то Доминик будет недоволен твоим чересчур живым и порнографичным видом, — перебивает Люкову тираду Эмметт. — Я сделаю всё на «отлично», Доминику и тебе понравится. 

— И перестань вести себя, как… — Люк на секунду аж задыхается от возмущения, его бесит, очень бесит спокойствие Эмметта. 

— Как Брэди? Ты это хотел сказать? Опять. Окей, сдаюсь, — Эмметт выставляет ладони вперёд в жесте смирения и мягко улыбается — вовсе не как Брендан. — Больше не буду, даю слово.

— Ещё и издеваешься, — вздыхает Люк, качая головой и закатывая глаза, но в итоге разворачивается и направляется в центр площадки. 

Эмметт почти держит слово, именно _почти_. Ещё пару дублей он дурачится, а потом делает всё так, что придраться просто не к чему, особенно Доминику. Особенно Люку.

Поздно ночью, когда съёмки, наконец, заканчиваются, Люк быстро снимает грим и практически сбегает в свой трейлер. Проверив, заперта ли дверь, он скидывает с плеч пальто и заваливается на кровать. Сбросив ботинки, Люк утыкается лицом в подушку и тяжело вздыхает. 

Чёртов ирландец был прав. _Ему понравилось_. 

Люк переворачивается на спину и подтягивает сбившееся одеяло.

— Понравилось, — шепчет он, сам не веря, что говорит это. 

Проводит кончиками пальцев по припухшим губам, вспоминая, и закусывает костяшки, стараясь подавить стон.

… Дубль, который Доминик посчитал окончательным, получился действительно высококлассным. Кирен оказался нерешителен ровно настолько, насколько это было необходимо, и достаточно смел, чтобы начать; Саймон же — достаточно опытным и понимающим для того, чтобы поддержать и продолжить. Сам Люк неожиданно для себя вновь замер на мгновение, потом просто качнулся вперёд, а Эмметт, словно почувствовав, что нужна его помощь, слегка отвернулся от основной камеры и схватил Люка за край толстовки, притягивая ближе. Как и десятки раз до этого, обхватил лицо Люка ладонями и утянул в долгий, размеренный и горячий поцелуй.

Доминик громогласно объявил «Снято!» и сразу повернулся к оператору, прося показать отснятые кадры. Эмметт же оторвался от Люка и внезапно запечатлел на его губах ещё один поцелуй, мимолетно и словно извиняясь. После этого как ни в чём не бывало развернулся и шагнул в сторону стилистов… 

Люк зашипел и вновь перевернулся на живот, подгребая под себя подушку. Ну почему, почему ему понравилось? Ладно Эмметт, ему не привыкать — с такой-то ролью в послужном списке, но он, Люк? Он сам думал, что преспокойно справится с этим, невелика задача, подумаешь. Сыграет, и дело сделано. Сыграет, не испытав _ничего_. Только вот состояние, близкое к наркотическому опьянению, и подгибающиеся ноги никак не подходили под определение «ничего».

Хотя стоило признать, что целовался Саймон — нет, Эмметт — неплохо. Даже лучше, чем неплохо.

— Чёрт, Люк, признай это, — задушенно пробормотал он в подушку и зажмурился, услышав собственный голос.

«Давай, признай уже, что тебя _так_ никто не целовал. И ты так — никого».

Люк почувствовал себя невероятно жалким; ещё бы: экранный поцелуй оказался покруче, чем все те, что были в обычной жизни. Мало того, поцелуй с мужчиной. Нет, Люк не ханжа, но…

— Чёрт… — в очередной раз пробормотал он и вжался носом в подушку, явно намереваясь задохнуться или хотя бы уснуть.

***

Доминик буквально загонял Люка. Сейчас ему не нравится (уже дублей двадцать подряд), как глаза стоящего перед зеркалом Кирена наполняются слезами, и он переснимает эту сцену раз за разом. В итоге Люку практически приходится прибегнуть к использованию «Clear View», от которого глаза, и так уставшие от линз, болят во сто крат сильнее. Правда, стоило ему только мельком взглянуть на Эмметта, который сидит позади Доминика и по обыкновению чатится с дочкой, и вспомнить свои полуночные размышления, как в носу начинает щипать, а на покрытых желтоватым тональником щеках появляются две светлые дорожки. 

«Жалкий придурок, вот кто ты. Давай, ещё разревись тут по-настоящему. Чтобы всем стало ясно, что ты не актёр, а просто пропускающая всё через себя тряпка».

— Умница, Нью, ну наконец-то! — подаёт голос Доминик, он явно доволен. — Ну и глазища у тебя тут в кадре, просто блеск!

Люк улыбается сквозь слёзы и, тихонько шмыгнув носом, растирает влагу по щекам. Тут же откуда-то сбоку подскакивает гримёрша и поправляет тональник на лице. Слова Доминика придают Люку уверенности в своих способностях, и теперь он принимается снимать «маскировочный макияж» перед камерой. Доминик кивает, сидя в своём кресле рядом с оператором, и коротко аплодирует, когда этот отрывок сцены отснят. Быстро переговорив с помощником, он обращается к всё ещё стоящему перед зеркалом Люку: 

— Люк, у меня тут есть одна идейка. Не знаю, впишем её сюда, или в другой эпизод, или вообще сезон, но… В общем, я хочу посмотреть, как это будет выглядеть на экране, окей? 

Дождавшись от Люка согласного кивка, он поворачивается к Эмметту и начинает что-то ему объяснять, показывая какие-то движения. Тот кивает согласно, что-то уточняет, а затем, отложив телефон, встаёт с насиженного места. Оправив воротник одного из Саймоновых свитеров, он становится в круг света софитов в паре шагов от Люка и выжидающе поглядывает на Доминика. 

— Люк, ты просто продолжаешь снимать мусс с лица, в прежнем темпе. Вне зависимости от действий Саймона, ты не останавливаешься, просто делаешь то, что делаешь. Молча. Глаза — ну, обычные Киреновские глаза. Удивлённые, огромные, ресницы там дрожат, все дела. В курсе же, да? Главное — молчать и не останавливаться. Ясно? Эмметт, тебе тоже?

Дождавшись короткого «да» от Люка и расслабленного «угу» от Эмметта, Доминик оборачивается к оператору, перебрасывается с ним парой слов и возвещает:

— Поехали!

Люк поворачивается к зеркалу и начинает аккуратно водить губкой по лицу, неторопливо стирая с кожи мусс и обнажая слой белёсого грима под ней. Правая рука безвольно висит вдоль бедра, пальцы же левой с лёгким нажимом проводят по щеке, плавно поднимаясь к скуле. Эмметт, бледный до синевы, подходит со спины и замирает, словно ждёт чего-то. Их глаза встречаются в зеркале, и Кирен улыбается уголками губ, всё так же сосредоточенно проходится по коже губкой и резко выдыхает, когда Саймон поднимает руку и, подцепив пальцами воротник толстовки и немного растянутой футболки, оттягивает их с бледного плеча. Чуть мутное зеркало фиксирует, как подрагивают губы Кирена, но тот по-прежнему безмолвен. Саймон принимается выводить на обнажённом плече круги, медленно, каждым движением лаская серо-белую, будто запылённую кожу. Кирен невольно склоняет голову ближе к плечу и пытается уйти от этих чересчур интимных прикосновений, но Саймон останавливает его. Свободную руку он кладёт на другое плечо Кирена, сжимая пальцы покрепче, тянет на себя, вжимая тонкое холодное тело в свою грудь. Несколько мгновений он неотрывно смотрит на лицо Кирена, зафиксированное гладкой поверхностью замысловатого сплава олова и серебра, а затем проводит кончиком носа по границе рыже-русых волос, коротко проводит губами по шее — будто невзначай. Шумно вдыхает («Чёрт, от _такого_ и мёртвый оживёт, точно», — некстати вздрагивает Люк, однако продолжает сохранять нужное выражение лица; его мёртвый Кирен ведь ничего не чувствует) и хмурится. 

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты это ощутил.

Кирен замирает, а Саймон продолжает выводить спиральные орнаменты на плече; зарывается носом в мягкие кудри Кирена, коротко целует того в выпирающий шейный позвонок, а затем, чуть сдвинув пальцы, запечатывает невидимые узоры поцелуем. 

Люку кажется, будто чья-то призрачная рука гладит по его голове, от шеи до затылка — ничем другим объяснить волну мурашек, прошедшую по коже, он не в состоянии. 

Эмметт хитро прищуривается, буквально на долю секунды, и вновь в блёклом отражении на Люка смотрит Саймон Монро. Он устраивает голову на плече Кирена так, что подбородок упирается в ямку над ключицей, и еле слышно произносит:

— Ты прекрасен, Кирен Уокер.

Только успевает Саймон в подтверждение своих слов сжать плечо Кирена пальцами сильнее, как Доминик громко вздыхает.

— Сканлан, эта реплика не отсюда.

Эмметт молчит — совсем недолго, словно собирается с мыслями, а затем касается виском щеки Люка:

— Но она отлично подходит, разве не так? 

Доминик неопределённо бурчит что-то себе под нос, потом продолжает:

— Окей, ты можешь подурачиться немного? Только как Саймон, а не так, как ты сам можешь, умоляю. Помнишь, как в сцене про «чего ты хочешь, я дам тебе это». У тебя там было такое вхарактерное выражение лица. Люк, ты можешь сказать только нечто вроде «ты мне мешаешь», окей?

Оператор продолжает запись. Саймон слегка поворачивает голову и теперь короткими поцелуями выводит кривую позади уха Кирена.

— Ты мне мешаешь, Саймон, — с постыдной дрожью в голосе выдаёт Люк, благо, это вполне соответствует видению Доминика. 

Саймон растягивает губы в улыбке, и Кирен вздрагивает, выдавая на камеру несвойственную для немёртвого реакцию. Дело в том, что этой улыбки Эмметта не видно, но Люк _чувствует_ её кожей. 

— Я так намекаю, чтобы ты быстрее с этим заканчивал, — достаточно громко произносит Эмметт и, пользуясь ограниченным углом обзора камеры и тем, что волосы Люка не были по обыкновению немного прилизаны, незаметно, но ощутимо прикусывает ему краешек уха. 

Люк дёргается, словно от удара током, — губка с остатками мусса выпадает из пальцев, — и делает шаг вперёд, пытаясь отодвинуться от этого сумасшедшего настолько далеко, насколько это в принципе возможно. Руки Эмметта соскальзывают с его плеч, и Люк чувствует охренеть какое облегчение.

— Нет, Скан, последняя реплика — это просто ад.

— Это импровизация, чего ты хотел, — Эмметт поворачивается к Доминику и широко ему улыбается.

— Нет, это какие-то уроки пикапа от мёртвого ирландского Казановы, — хохочет Доминик, потирая глаза рукой. — А до этого всё шло феерично. Надо это всё записать, не забыть…

Доминик выхватывает из рук ассистентки заботливо протянутый блокнот и принимается быстро делать заметки. 

— Отныне он для нас потерян, — нараспев произносит Эмметт и сквозь зеркало смотрит на Люка. — А сыграли мы отлично, и чего он недоволен?..

— Отлично?! — тихо шипит Люк, крылья его носа начинают подрагивать от гнева. — Это что вообще было? Тоже импровизация?!

— Тоже импровизация, — подтверждает Эмметт. — Ты просто какой-то совсем мутный стоял, безучастный. Пришлось тебя расшевелить.

— Я играю _мёртвого восемнадцатилетнего парня_ , Сканлан! 

— Именно. Даже мёртвого восемнадцатилетнего парня это должно было, хм, воодушевить. 

— Он же ничерта не чувствует! — Люк кричит шёпотом, вовсе не заботясь о том, как это выглядит со стороны. 

— Ну, это как посмотреть, — задумчиво тянет Эмметт. — Может, дальше Кирен начнёт оживать, если Доминик так захочет, и эта сцена неплохо впишется.

— Ещё раз сыграть _это_?! — почти неслышно выдыхает Люк.

— А что, не всё запомнил? Я всё помню, отрепетировать можно будет, чтобы Дом не бесился, — Эмметт пожимает плечами и треплет опустившего голову Люка по затылку. — Я всё отлично запомнил.

— Какой ты молодец, — Люк практически шипит, выворачивается из-под его руки и с нечитаемым выражением лица спешит покинуть площадку. 

***

Когда Доминик с изрядной долей раздражения в голосе сообщает касту, что сегодня и завтра съёмок не будет («Некоторых из вас и гримировать не надо уже, и так за немёртвых сойдёте, ребятки»), Люк лишь иронично улыбается. Это означает «У вас вроде как перерыв в съёмках, но я буду гонять вас на читку сценария и репетиции, пока мне это не надоест». 

Уже через пару секунд, когда Эмметт залихватски ему подмигивает, — видимо, по поводу неожиданного перерыва в работе — и вновь утыкается в телефон, возвращаясь к переписке с дочкой, улыбка сползает с лица Люка. Будто и она была нарисована гримёрами, а теперь просто не нужна в следующей сцене, как и синие прожилки сосудов на коже. Люк поднимается со стула и тихонько исчезает из зала для «собраний и наказаний», как недавно назвала его Эмили. «Так больше не может продолжаться, просто не может», — твердит про себя он, словно благодаря этой мантре сумеет избавиться от… Эмметта? Люк медленно терял способность работать нормально, с полной отдачей делу. Если бы он знал, какой _на самом деле_ большой занозой окажется его партнёр по съёмкам, он бы, кхм, эм… «Давай, что бы ты сделал тогда? Ничего. Дело же не в тебе, ну. И к тому же тебе нравится работать здесь», — здорово, теперь он почти шипит на самого себя. Мысленно. Впрочем, это не помогает — да и как вообще рефлексия может как-то повлиять на другого человека? Не на Эмметта, во всяком случае. Его ничем не проймёшь, и эти его подколки и взгляды, нет, _взгляды_ по отношению к Люку пресечь никак не удаётся. С этим нужно что-то делать.

В этот момент Люк решает напиться. Отнюдь не в первый раз. В одиночку — впервые.

Он быстро добирается до своего трейлера, надевает пальто поверх тонкой трикотажной кофты и параллельно заказывает такси. К тому моменту, когда он оказывается за воротами, машина уже поджидает его. Водитель, пожилой шотландец, учтиво открывает перед ним дверь и интересуется, куда необходимо ехать.

— Куда-нибудь в центр, в паб, — Люк поправляет воротник пальто и устраивается поудобнее на сиденье. — Только не ирландский!

Видимо, последнюю фразу он произносит несколько более высоким голосом, потому как водитель понимающе улыбается, кивая, и заводит машину. Пока они неторопливо едут в центр города, Люк начинает подозревать, что его гениальная идея — не такая уж и гениальная, да и ничего, в сущности, не меняет, но возвращаться ему не хочется. Пока он мечется меж двумя огнями, машина замирает на месте; Люк поднимает голову на водителя, всматривается в его просительное выражение лица, торопливо рассчитывается за поездку и выскакивает из такси, с каким-то необъяснимым облегчением вдыхая влажный, исполненный дождя воздух. Постояв на промозглой улице ещё несколько минут, он проскальзывает в полутёмный паб, наполненный голосами и косматыми клубами дыма. Внутри немноголюдно, несмотря на вечернее время, так что у Люка есть выбор. Приметив в углу маленький столик с уютным диванчиком, он направляется к нему, садится и спокойно ждёт официанта. Тот медленно выходит, буквально выплывает из клубов дыма, кладёт перед Люком меню и чуть отступает в сторону, готовый принять заказ. Люк бегло просматривает меню, из-за дыма немного слезятся глаза, и мелкие строчки плывут по ламинированному картону.

— «Гиннесс», сэр? — учтиво интересуется официант после нескольких минут ожидания.

— Нет, — выпаливает Люк.

«Ничего ирландского сегодня».

— Тёмное или светлое?

Официант наклоняет голову к плечу, прищуривается, будто пытается рассмотреть Люка получше. И удостовериться, что ему вообще можно пить.

— Хм.

— «Килкенни»?

— Ничего ирландского сегодня, — повторяет Люк уже вслух.

— Стаут? Попробуйте «Уэтниз», молочный стаут. Отличный вкус, как по мне.

Люк кивает, и официант вновь растворяется в клубах дыма. Дожидаясь заказа, Люк достаёт из кармана расстёгнутого пальто айпод, быстро составляет плейлист под настроение и надевает наушники.

После двух пинт, первая из которых идёт нелегко (справедливости ради стоит всё же признать, что вкус действительно отменный), Люк стаскивает с плеч пальто, кладёт ногу на ногу и откидывает голову на спинку дивана, прикрывая глаза.

— Сэр? — сквозь музыку прорывается голос официанта.

Люк садится настолько ровно, насколько может, и открывает глаза.

— Желаете что-нибудь ещё, сэр?

— Да. Виски.

— «Джеймсон»?

— Ох, чёрт с вами, давайте его, — Люк обессилено покачивает головой в такт музыке и как-то недобро улыбается.

Официант разворачивается, делает пару шагов, и Люк добавляет:

— И пачку «Мальборо».

— Здесь нельзя курить, сэр.

Люк фыркает.

— Тогда просто достаньте мне пачку сигарет. Только и всего.

Официант кивает, не поворачиваясь, и спустя пару минут на столе оказывается низкий стакан толстого стекла и пачка сигарет с зажигалкой.

— Бутылку оставьте, пожалуйста, — Люку в некоторой степени неловко за то, что он нагрубил официанту, но тот, кажется, вовсе и не обижен.

Да и с чего бы? Он — всего лишь случайный посетитель.

Люк наливает почти чёрный в полутьме паба виски в рокс, немного для начала, на пару пальцев. Расслабленно потягивает напиток и пытается разобраться в собственных мыслях и чув… ощущениях. Выходит так себе, да и виски в этом — так себе помощник. Особенно ирландский.

Когда около полуночи на телефон приходит сообщение от Доминика, Люк морщится, как от боли, и готовится к чему-то особенно неприятному. Так и есть — Доминик решил не терять времени и провести завтра с утра очередную читку сценария. В девять часов.

Люк готов завыть от отчаяния, но стакан виски в руке делает своё дело, и уже через пару минут Люк уже почти спокоен. По крайней мере, относительно того, что написал ему Доминик. Люк неспешно опустошает рокс, выкладывает на стол деньги с щедрыми чаевыми и осторожно поднимается с дивана. Путь к двери оказывается чуть более сложным и долгим, чем он предполагал, однако Люк всё же оказывается на улице, освещённой редкими огнями. Сенсор телефона никак не хочет подчиняться подрагивающим пальцам, Люк чертыхается и лезет в карман за сигаретами. Пара-другая затяжек унимают дрожь, и ему удаётся вызвать такси. На улице холодно, ветер воет заунывно, будто вторит его настроению. Машина приходит быстро, из неё выходит тот самый таксист, что привёз его сюда, улыбается широко, как старому знакомому. Люк, приличный мальчик, неровной походкой доходит до урны, выбрасывает окурок и идёт к такси, чуть пошатываясь под ледяными порывами ветра. Водитель охает, ловит его за руку, поддерживая:

— Зачем же ты так набрался, сынок? — дверь распахивается прямо перед носом, и Люк едва ли не встречается с ней лицом. — Тихо, тихо, садись-ка, вот так…

Люк откидывается на сиденье и еле слышно тянет:

— Отвезите меня обратно.

— Конечно, конечно. Я помню адрес, молодой человек. Вы…Вы в порядке?

В ответ раздаётся невнятное мычание; водитель поворачивает голову к своему непутёвому пассажиру и видит, как тот слабо кивает.

— Ну, хорошо, хорошо. — Машина утробно рычит и трогается с места. — Скоро будем там.

Всю дорогу Люк дремлет, из полусна его вырывают лишь огни редких за городом фонарей. В такси тихо, радио работает на границе слышимости, и Люку становится чуть лучше.

— Вы остановите машину у поворота. Там будет такой поворот налево.

— Вы уверены?

— Да, — полувопросительно отвечает Люк, но, к счастью, водитель не намерен продолжать разговор.

Такси мягко тормозит через пару минут, Люк отдаёт деньги и, кутаясь в пальто, выходит из машины. Он попросил остановить перед поворотом намеренно — а то ещё водитель поймёт, откуда он приехал. Люку, конечно, хотелось славы, но не в виде заголовков таблоидов вроде «Люк Ньюберри напивается до невменяемого состояния! Шокирующие фото!». Он хлопает себя по бокам, выуживает из кармана почти пустую пачку сигарет и зажигалку и идёт в сторону трейлерного парка, где живёт вся команда. Через сотню футов пути Люк резко останавливается, делает глубокий вдох и поднимает глаза к чёрному небу.

— Какой же ты потрясающий идиот, Люк Ньюберри.

Водитель _и так знал_ , откуда Люк приехал, — он же сам забирал его от ворот съёмочной площадки. Внезапно он чувствует себя таким жалким, таким глупым, таким «не таким», что глаза начинает щипать.

— Ты справишься, Нью, ты справишься. Это просто временные трудности, помрачение, что угодно, — он делает глубокую затяжку, последнюю, и отшвыривает сигарету на обочину дороги.

Благо, он не попросил остановиться за пару миль от нужного места, идти здесь всего минут пять, никак не больше.

«Великий конспиратор», — невесело усмехается Люк и проходит через ворота.

Трейлеры освещены яркими фонарями, но Люку нужно почти в самый конец парка, и он успевает пройти всего футов двести, как вдруг всё уличное освещение гаснет. Люк бестолково моргает, глаза никак не могут привыкнуть к столь резкой перемене. В голове шумит, вокруг — ничего, кроме темноты, свет не льётся даже из окон близлежащих трейлеров. Поразмыслив немного, Люк решает продолжить путь к себе и, надо сказать, некоторое время ему это удаётся; он продвигается осторожно, медленно, выставив руки вперёд — на всякий случай.

В практически полной тишине раздаётся птичий крик, и Люк отвлекается. Нога цепляется за небольшую лестницу у чьего-то трейлера, он теряет равновесие и падает. Грудью в лужу.

— Ты просто феерический неудачник, Люк Ньюберри.

И он начинает заливисто смеяться, не до конца осознавая, почему именно. Из-за двери раздаётся настороженное:

— Эмм, детка, подожди минутку. Там за дверью что-то происходит, я сейчас вернусь.

Чертовски знакомый голос. И акцент. Единственное, что Люк в данный момент хочет сделать, — это подняться с асфальта и бежать, бежать, бежать, но мокрые руки скользят по воде, и он лишь слегка царапает ладони в попытках встать. Дверь сбоку от него распахивается, и в полутёмном дверном проёме появляется хозяин трейлера. Эмметт вглядывается в темноту, и Люк почти готов полежать в луже ещё некоторое время, лишь бы остаться незамеченным, но тот втягивает носом воздух и выдаёт удивлённо:

— Ягодка?

— Нет, — Люк упирается локтями в асфальт и приподнимается. — Никакая не ягодка, Эмметт.

Тот ловко спрыгивает с порога трейлера в темноту; двух шагов хватает, чтобы приблизиться к Люку, и Эмметт резким рывком вздёргивает его вверх, ставя на ноги:

— Да, ягодка совсем никакая, — и со смешком буквально втаскивает в трейлер.

Люк остаётся стоять у двери и молча наблюдает за тем, как Эмметт возвращается к компьютеру.

— Свяжемся завтра, Кайли, — он мягко улыбается дочери и машет ей ладонью на прощание. — У меня тут маленькое, но чрезвычайное происшествие. Люблю тебя.

Опустив крышку ноутбука, он поворачивается и долгим, немигающим взглядом изучает Люка.

— Вы умудрились завести близкое знакомство едва ли не с единственной лужей на всей территории, мистер, — Эмметт произносит это крайне серьёзным тоном, но подрагивающие уголки губ его выдают.

— У меня телефон почти сел. Если у тебя есть фонарик, просто… Просто дай мне его, и я пойду к себе, — Люк подрагивает то ли от холода, то ли от пристальности оказанного ему внимания.

— Э, нет! — Эмметт широко ухмыляется. — Ты сейчас сможешь добраться до своего трейлера только часа за два. Ползком.

— Не смешно, мистер Мёртвый Ирландский Комик, — Люк пожимает плечами.

— Конечно, не смешно. Останешься здесь, — Эмметт подходит ближе и начинает выпутывать Люка из тяжёлого мокрого пальто, но через несколько секунд останавливается. — А, ясно, здесь замешан кое-кто ещё…

Люк недоумённо смотрит на него, а в ответ получает шутливый щелчок по носу.

— Мистер Джеймсон, разумеется!

Пальто отправляется на спинку стула, и Люка разбивает такая дрожь от холода, что он начинает стучать зубами.

— Боже, тебя кто-нибудь учил одеваться по погоде, ммм? — Эмметт неодобрительно качает головой, подхватывает со спинки дивана ярко-синий вязаный свитер и протягивает его оторопевшему Люку. — Кофта твоя хоть не мокрая?

Получив в ответ лишь тихое «Нет», он удовлетворённо кивает головой и продолжает:

— Надень, а то простудишься. Мёртвым ты нам нужен только в виде Кирена, ясно?

Люк кивает и натягивает свитер, слегка путаясь в рукавах. Лицо Люка всё ещё скрыто вязаной тканью, когда он слышит печальный вздох: Эмметт подходит к нему и помогает надеть это синее чудовище на себя. Когда с одеванием покончено, Эмметт мягко похлопывает Люка по плечу и возвращается на диван, попутно утаскивая с постели одеяло.

— Я не останусь здесь, — начинает было Люк, но его прерывают.

— Ещё как останешься, — безапелляционно отвечает тот, спихивая ноутбук на стол. — Кровать в твоём распоряжении, а я посплю на диване. Но одеяло я забираю себе — в качестве компенсации аморального ущерба.

— Правильно говорить «морального ущерба», — устало вздыхает Люк, пытаясь распахнуть слипающиеся от усталости и алкоголя глаза, и присаживается на край кровати, с неудовольствием подмечая головокружение.

— Я сказал то, что имел в виду, — Эмметт поправляет рукава футболки и зевает. — И вообще сейчас тебе не помешает кто-нибудь рядом.

Люк благодарит всех известных богов за то, что он в этот момент ничего не ест и не пьёт, — уж больно велика вероятность того, что он бы поперхнулся. Эмметт, что ли, проходил какие-то специальные курсы по риторике? Что-то вроде «Как за десять занятий научиться говорить максимально двусмысленно и получать от этого удовольствие».

— Знаешь, аспирин тебе принести. Или миску, да.

— Миску? — без особого интереса спрашивает Люк, стаскивая с ног ботинки и с наслаждением (и почти без угрызений совести) растягиваясь на прохладных простынях.

— Если блевать надумаешь, — Эмметт хохочет, а потом вмиг становится серьёзным. — Но ты ведь не надумаешь? Не то чтобы я боюсь за простыни, это же не мои любимые с Суперменом, просто, кхм, ты же будешь в порядке?

Люк с трудом отрывает голову от подушки и недоумённо смотрит на собеседника, потирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони, стараясь позорно не отрубиться в ту же секунду.

— Я имею в виду, ты же не мог выпить много.

Люк пожимает плечами, насколько это вообще возможно в положении полулёжа, и падает лицом в подушку, надеясь, что на этом допрос окончен. Но Эмметт не унимается:

— Это был вопрос, кстати.

— Полбутылки, а перед этим ещё две пинты, кажется… — выдыхает Люк в подушку.

Эмметт садится, подгребая под себя одеяло, скребёт ногтями щетину на подбородке:

— Какая ты удивительная Ягодка, а, Люк! — он не замечает, что Люк никак не реагирует на это прозвище, которое обычно прямо-таки выводит его из себя, и продолжает: — Если что, буду откачивать тебя так, как это делают в Ирландии, да. Кофе с виски, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Люк?..

Тот по-прежнему молчит, и Эмметт, почуяв неладное, поднимается на ноги и быстрым шагом подходит к собственной кровати, ожидая увидеть там бездыханное тело, скончавшееся от злоупотребления алкоголем. Вместо этого он видит до смерти умилительного Люка, который спит, вытянувшись по струнке и положив ладонь под щёку. Эмметт берёт планшет, делает фото; щурится и пару минут терзает графический редактор, пририсовывая Люку анимешные персиковые щёчки парой зигзагообразных штрихов (Кайли в последнее время запоем смотрит аниме, так что ей понравится) и отсылает получившуюся картинку дочке. Через пару минут его телефон начинает истошно вибрировать от сообщений в чате, и Эмметт, который вновь лежит на диване, беззвучно усмехается потоку эмоций на экране.

«Пааап, он такой милый! Какие щёчки!!!»

«Я подарила тебе этот свитер :) »

«ТОЛЬКО НЕ ВЫКЛАДЫВАЙ ЭТУ ФОТКУ В ИНСТАГРАМ!»

«ИЛИ ВЫКЛАДЫВАЙ!!!»

Эмметт всерьёз раздумывает, стоит ли делиться с миром таким убийственно милым Люком, но потом всё же решает оставить это воспоминание (и доказательство в виде фотографии) только для себя.

***

Люк поворачивается на левый бок и сквозь сон чувствует, как кто-то укладывает его к себе на плечо. Чужая рука проскальзывает под его собственную, поглаживает бок и устраивается на рёбрах. Люк пытается отстраниться, отодвинуться назад, но его останавливают — подтягивают наверх, сжимают в объятиях и мягко целуют в висок. Он жмурится, закидывает руку на чужое плечо и бормочет:

— Ох, ты такой идиот.

— Тшш, — отвечает темнота.

Люк поводит плечами, зевает и утыкается носом в шею лежащего рядом, буквально дурея от холодного и терпкого запаха парфюма. Чужие руки сжимают его всё крепче и вместе с тем всё аккуратнее и нежнее, кончики пальцев поглаживают, лаская кожу даже сквозь одежду.

— Люк.

Он почти уверен, что знает этот голос, но что-то в интонациях настолько непривычное, тягучее, отчего Люк практически теряется в догадках. Он медленно тянется вперёд, — ненароком проводя носом и губами по чужой шее, — и запрокидывает голову. Силится раскрыть глаза, чтобы увидеть собеседника, но брови лишь в удивлении поднимаются вверх, изгибаются — он хочет, но не может этого сделать. Люк коротко усмехается — какой, однако, забавный сон. Потеря зрения вовсе не пугает его, тёплое кольцо рук действует расслабляющее на скованное напряжением тело. Он сдвигает ладонь выше, на шею, коротко поглаживает границу кожи и волос и осоловело улыбается, растворяясь в тепле, что мягким коконом окружает всего его.

Когда его губы накрывают чужие, он сдавленно вздыхает. Губы тут же исчезают, и Люк притягивает незнакомца за шею ближе, заставляя продолжать, и отвечает короткими медленными поцелуями. Это и не поцелуи вовсе — так, целомудренные соприкосновения, — но Люка мажет от одного осознания того, что он _знает_ своего ночного визави. Ему знакомы и голос, и руки, и поцелуи. Правда, он сам всегда был первым, как того требовал сценарий, и жадность была присуща вовсе не ему. Люк не видит ничего, кроме бледных разноцветных пятен под закрытыми веками, но осязание успешно заменяет ему зрение. Он запоздало думает о том, что всегда мечтал попробовать сделать что-то эдакое с повязкой на глазах, пока чужие руки стискивают его в объятиях. По затылку пробегают мурашки, когда он осознаёт, что всё ещё спокойно воспринимает своего партнёра как незнакомца, пусть и знает, кто он на самом деле, — это будто добавляет интимности происходящему. Завязать себе глаза Люк бы позволил только кому-то действительно близкому. Впрочем, за них это делает темнота.

Чужая рука медленно опускается вниз, пальцы уверенно касаются края трикотажной кофты, пробегают по открывшейся полоске кожи, словно спрашивая позволения. Зубы прихватывают его нижнюю губу, и Люк сдаётся и стонет в голос — высоко, исступленно, даже жалобно.

— Сладкая, сладкая пытка, правда? — горячее дыхание опаляет губы, и Люк жарко кивает в ответ.

От одного этого шёпота внутри точно разливается жидкий свинец, мешая вдохнуть полной грудью. Пальцы спускаются ниже, поглаживают тазовую косточку; Люк чувствует озноб — то ли чужие руки контрастно холодные, то ли возбуждение бьёт через край. Он не может решить.

_Как будто он вообще сейчас что-то может решать._

— Ты позволишь? — шёпот приходится в ямочку позади уха, мочку прихватывают зубами и тут же отпускают, напоследок мягко целуя.

— Да. Да, пожалуйста, ну же…

Едва слова срываются с губ, рука с бедра резко поднимается выше, задирая кофту, а самого Люка бесцеремонно подтягивают ближе и целуют — по-настоящему, грубо, горячо. Пальцы скользят по рёбрам, пересчитывают их полукружья, ходящие ходуном от тяжёлого дыхания, потом ладонь съезжает на поясницу, и Люк прогибается в спине, вжимается в тело напротив максимально сильно. Только и остаётся, что отчаянно цепляться в подставленное плечо, едва ли не ломая ногти, и Люк надсадно хрипит, когда его рот начинают буквально вылизывать.

«Боже, как хорошо, что здесь темно…» — он успевает ухватить мысль за хвост перед тем, как его с головой накрывает волной смущения и безрассудного, бесстыдного возбуждения.

— Какой ты… — доносится до него удивлённо-восхищённый вздох, и Люк определённо краснеет.

Невозможно не краснеть, когда ты крайне недвусмыслённо вжимаешься бёдрами в кого бы то ни было.

Как и невозможно возражать, когда пальцы, поглаживавшие секунды назад позвонки, оказываются у пояса штанов. И Люк не возражает, только лишь толкается в горячую ладонь и едва ли не скулит от неловкости и наслаждения. Через несколько минут ритм становится абсолютно невыносимым, Люка вжимают в постель, обездвиживая, и грубо отдрачивают ему, заставляя глотать воздух пересохшими губами; ещё спустя пару десятков секунд Люк с задушенным стоном кончает, изумлённо распахивая глаза.

— Тшш, — успокаивает темнота, мягкие губы сцеловывают со лба Люка испарину и касаются полуприкрытых век.

Полумрак всего обозримого пространства накрывает густой волной черноты за мгновение до того, как Люк поворачивается на звук голоса.

***

Эмметт открывает глаза, лениво потягивается и сбрасывает на пол сбившееся в ногах одеяло. Бросает короткий взгляд на экран телефона — восемь утра и новое сообщение от дочки. На фото Кайли вместе с Пэнкейком, и девочка держит кота так, словно тот машет лапой. «Скучаем по тебе, папочка!» — гласит подпись под фотографией, Эмметт улыбается и сохраняет фото. Практически бесшумно он соскальзывает с дивана, набрасывает на него одеяло и, отчаянно зевая, отправляется в душ. Эта рутинная утренняя процедура сегодня осложняется тем, что петь в голос нельзя. С минуту Эмметт напевает про себя лед зеппелиновскую «Whole Lotta Love», а потом всерьёз раздумывает о том, не стоит ли в полный голос спеть гимн Ирландии. Но нет, за стеной на его собственной кровати спит Люк «немёртвый алкоголик» Ньюберри, и Эмметт даже удивлён собственным нежеланием его будить. Тем более таким варварским способом. 

Раз сегодня съёмок не будет, он решает не заморачиваться с бритьём. Просушивает отросшие волосы полотенцем и улыбается, осознавая, что сегодня их прилизывать вовсе не обязательно.

После водных процедур Эмметт, обмотав полотенце вокруг бёдер, возвращается в комнату. Достаёт из шкафа худи и свободные штаны, надевает кроссовки — перед читкой сценария можно совершить небольшую пробежку. Ополовинив бутылку молока, он решает всё же не будить Люка — большой мальчик, не проспит. Эмметт уже почти выходит из трейлера, прихватив телефон и наушники, но его внимание привлекает поистине интереснейшая картина.

Люк спит на животе, подложив под шею руку, кончики пальцев почти касаются края лопатки. Внезапно он что-то сдавленно, со стоном, бормочет во сне и, _о, блядь_ , крайне недвусмысленно трётся бёдрами о матрас. Выгибается в пояснице, будто под нажимом чьих-то ладоней, свободной рукой обхватывает бок и вновь повторяет эти движения задницей. Эмметт «отмирает», трёт глаза и снова смотрит на кровать. Длинные пальцы сжимают пушистую шерсть свитера, сам Люк чуть откидывается назад и удивлённо издаёт какой-то горловой, мурлыкающий звук.

Эмметт ухмыляется, ему невольно вспоминаются многочисленные сцены из «Холлиокс» с Кироном. Люк смог бы сыграть не хуже, только сам он, похоже, не имеет об этом ни малейшего понятия. 

Люк просыпается спустя полчаса, когда Эмметта уже и след простыл. Просыпается от нехилого стояка и от того, что вжимается бёдрами в жёсткий матрас.

«Ммм, отлично. Где? А-а-а… нет, чёрт, только не это…»

С трудом отрывает голову от подушки и осматривается, насколько это возможно. Чужой трейлер, чужая постель. И он знает, _чья_.

«Круто, я почти трахнул кровать Сканлана. Просто отлично, Нью».

Люк прикрывает глаза и практически вновь проваливается в сон, когда понимает, что неплохо было бы узнать, сколько сейчас времени. И какой вообще сейчас день. Он мысленно хвалит себя за то, что вчера хватило сил запихнуть телефон под подушку, и теперь щурится спросонья, вглядываясь в яркий экран.

9:15.

_«Вот чёрт!»_

Люк едва ли не сваливается с кровати в попытке быстрее встать, запихивает мобильный в карман джинсов, натягивает ботинки и выскакивает из трейлера, бегом направляясь в сторону зала на читку.

Доминик даже не делает ему замечания, так что Люк просто усаживается на свободное место рядом с Эмили и раскрывает свой экземпляр сценария. Правда, спустя пару минут замечает, что практически все члены команды попеременно смотрят на него, переглядываясь и улыбаясь. Люк проводит пальцами по волосам, стараясь хоть немного привести причёску в порядок, но это не уменьшает количество любопытных взглядов в его сторону. Тогда Люк переводит взгляд на Доминика (тот хитро улыбается и что-то пишет в одном из своих блокнотов), а затем и на Эмметта. Тот сидит, прикрыв глаза ладонью, плечи трясутся от беззвучного смеха. Люк недоумённо смотрит на Эмили, которая и сама улыбается, и приподнимает брови в безмолвном вопросе.

— Свитер, — шепчет Эмили и прикусывает нижнюю губу, сдерживая смех.

— Какой… — начинает было Люк, но почти сразу же замолкает, осознавая. 

Этот адский синий свитер, в который его вчера ночью обрядил Эмметт. 

В котором этот хитрая ирландская морда вчера ходила целый день, ссылаясь на холодный воздух и пронизывающий ветер.

И в котором теперь Люк заявился на вычитку сценария, взъерошенный и сонный, да ещё и с опозданием. 

«Великолепно», — проносится у него в голове. 

Люк криво улыбается сразу всем собравшимся в зале людям и утыкается в сценарий, почти ухитряется спрятаться от любопытствующей команды за кипой листков. 

— Откуда у тебя этот свитер? — шёпот Эмили слышен, кажется, всем и каждому в этой комнате.

— Долгая история.

— О, я не сомневаюсь, — тянет она, с лёгкой улыбкой глядя на друга. 

На скулах Люка расцветает румянец, и он поднимает сценарий немного выше, скрываясь от Эмили. 

— Милый, ты так очаровательно краснеешь.

Люк поворачивается к Эмили, поджимает губы, а затем чётко, по слогам, но очень тихо отвечает:

— Я не краснею. Тут жарко, а на мне этот свитер. В нём жарко. Мне в нём жарко, только и всего.

— Не злись, милый Люк, тебе не идёт. Ты же расскажешь тётушке Эмили всё-всё-всё?

В ответ он закатывает глаза и вновь возвращается к уже сотни, если не тысячи раз прочитанному сценарию.

— Конечно, расскажешь, — тихонько смеётся Эмили и подмигивает скалящемуся Эмметту.

***

— Вы не просто можете, вы _обязаны_ напиться сегодня! — этими словами Доминик начинает вечеринку в честь своего дня рождения.

Команда и члены съёмочной группы одобрительно гудят, со всех сторон сыплются поздравления и выкрики о том, какой Доминик замечательный, талантливый и «вообще крутой». В честь празднования Доминик объявляет трёхдневный мини-хиатус, и теперь все могут отрываться так, словно это последняя тусовка на свете. После сотен тёплых слов, подарков и обязательного броска тортом с кремом в лицо люди постепенно расползаются по разным углам, выбирая компанию по интересам и не забывая вливать в себя приличные порции алкоголя. 

Люк сидит в глубине углового диванчика в одном из закоулков на съёмочной площадке; компанию ему составляют Эмили и ещё двух ребят, сам он неспешно потягивает виски и прилежно поддерживает иллюзию разговора, параллельно играя в «2048» на телефоне. Эмили старательно пытается развеселить его, но Люк слишком погружён в себя. Подруга всё-таки вытащила из него некоторые подробности его недавнего ночного приключения; теперь она знает и про паб, и про лужу, и про Эмметтов свитер. Разумеется, Люк не стал рассказывать Эмили, _как именно_ он проснулся в то утро, — это было слишком позорно. И слишком… Всё слишком. Недвусмысленно, прозрачно, явно. 

— Тут слишком тихо и не очень весело! — громкий, жизнерадостный и не слишком трезвый ирландский ураган врывается в их тихий закуток, потрясая бутылкой «Джеймсона». — Сейчас я буду это исправлять.

— Эм! — радостно восклицает Эмили и обнимает это чудо, которое заявилось на вечеринку в джинсах, футболке и саймоновской парке.

— Эм! — басит Эмметт в ответ, обнимает подскочившую с дивана девушку и кружит её в воздухе. — Почему у вас тут так кисло?

— Ох, не спрашивай, — Эмили косится на уткнувшего в телефон Люка и подмигивает Эмметту. — Зато теперь будет весело, я знаю.

— Да-а-а, — с какой-то садистской улыбкой тянет тот, скидывает с плеч парку и валится на диван к Люку под бок.

Люк поднимает глаза на этот внезапный раздражитель, скептически хмурится и картинно, словно в дешёвой комедии, отсаживается чуть дальше. Эмметт перехватывает бутылку поудобнее и её горлышком тыкает Люка под рёбра, желая не то рассмешить, не то разозлить. Тот никак не реагирует и вновь смотрит в экран телефона; рука на ощупь находит почти пустой стакан с виски, Люк медленно подносит его к губам и задумывается на пару секунд, соединяя два грязно-рыжих квадратика с числом «512» на каждом, прежде чем отпить. Этого времени Эмметту оказывается достаточно, чтобы скрутить с бутылки пробку и быстро наполнить рокс почти до самого края. Люк отмирает и делает достаточно большой глоток, рассчитывая одним махом добить остатки виски.

Надо было сделать поправку на Эмметта и его чувство юмора. Ох, надо было…

Так что Люк, хлебнувший разом полстакана, одной рукой колотит Эмметта по плечу, а другой шарит по столу в поисках хоть чего-нибудь безалкогольного. Эмметт, Его Величество Услужливость, впихивает в распахнутую ладонь Люка утащенный со стола бокал апельсинового сока с розовым зонтиком (точно раньше принадлежавший Эмили), и пока уже чуть более счастливый Люк вливает сок в обожжённое алкоголем горло, вынимает зонтик и засовывает его в растрёпанные волосы Люка.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает Люк, продолжая, однако, настороженно коситься на Эмметта.

Тот подмигивает и доливает виски, чокается бутылкой и делает глоток прямо из горлышка:

— Успеешь ещё поблагодарить.

Следующие пять минут Люк недоумевает, почему все, кто сидит рядом или же проходит мимо, смеются, стоит им взглянуть на него; когда правда вскрывается, Люк выдёргивает зонтик из волос и придвигается чуть ближе к Эмметту, намереваясь запихнуть розовую дрянь этому шутнику куда поглубже. Тот только хохочет в ответ на угрожающий взгляд Люка, отбирает зонтик и вновь даёт Люку стакан. Почти заигрывающе покачивает полупустой бутылкой, приглашая выпить.

Виски ирландский, да ещё и из рук ирландца — опасно, но Люк уже практически и не думает об этом; сталкивает краешек рокса с бутылкой и ополовинивает свою порцию.

Эмили некоторое время наблюдает за ними, а потом незаметно уходит в центр площадки, прихватив с собой всех, кто сидел за столиком. Ни Люк, ни Эмметт не обращают на это обстоятельство никакого внимания. Оба молчат, и в закутке, где стоит их диван, практически не слышно музыки и разговоров — лишь плеск виски из бутылки и секундные столкновения стеклянных боков друг о друга. Это больше не напоминает соревнование на накачивание алкоголем на скорость; Люк медленно тянет виски, Эмметт и сам изредка прикладывается к бутылке. Они сидят в самом углу дивана, опираясь плечами друг о друга, и по-прежнему молчат. Стоит бутылке опустеть, как Эмметт поднимается и, бросив через плечо несколько удивлённому Люку:

— Подожди здесь, — исчезает за декорациями.

Люк медленно поводит головой из стороны в сторону и хмурится: плечо привыкло к теплу чужого тела, и теперь по коже пробегают мурашки, крохотными иголочками впиваются, будто напоминая — ушёл. 

Он пьян, но недостаточно сильно, в пабе он тогда выпил больше, да ещё и намешал. И тогда эта своеобразная терапия не помогла.

Эмметт возвращается с початой бутылкой, садится рядом. Плечи вновь соприкасаются, и Люку становится теплее, легче и даже спокойнее. Руки лежат на коленях, в пальцах сжат пустой стакан. Во взгляде Эмметта читается «Непорядок!», и он обхватывает ладонь Люка пальцами, подтягивает ближе и подливает напиток. Тонкое стекло сталкивается с толстым бутылочным, Люк вливает в себя виски так, словно это в последний раз. 

— Притормозил бы, — до странности ласково бормочет Эмметт.

— Угу, — аргументировано высказывает свое отношение к этому замечанию Люк и прижимает губы к кромке стекла. 

Музыка затихает, освещение теряет интенсивность, и Люку начинает казаться казаться, что на площадке никого, кроме них, не остаётся. Да и во всём мире тоже.

«Сентиментальный придурок», — горько усмехается Люк, допивает залпом и требовательно тянет руку к Эмметту.

— Тебе уже хватит, — Эмметт качает головой и отодвигает бутылку подальше.

— А тебе хватит играть в папочку, — Люк с вызовом заглядывает в лишь слегка пьяные глаза собеседника и буквально подсовывает тому стакан под нос. — Мне хватит тогда, когда…

— Когда ты свалишься? — услужливо подсказывает Эмметт и шутливо пихает его в плечо.

Люка ведёт — от всего сразу: от этого толчка, от того, что он здесь, от алкоголя. От тепла, что разливается по правому плечу, превращая нервные окончания в искрящие провода, а мышцы — в ригидные, мягкие ленты под кожей. 

«В тебе сдох последний на свете романтик и родился единственный в мире такой идиот, Нью», — подводит он итог и говорит уже вслух:

— Именно. Давай.

— Даю, — усмехается Эмметт, наполняет стакан и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит.

Люк под этим пристальным, прожигающим до самых внутренностей взглядом едва не опрокидывает виски на себя; несколько капель падают на чёрную рубашку и джинсы, и пока Люк затирает маленькие пятнышки на штанах, Эмметт невесомым движением смахивает капли с его груди.

«Мне это кажется, или как? Дьявол ты…»

— Уверен, что не хватит? — Эмметт покачивает пустой после его последнего глотка бутылкой.

— Не «не хватит», а «не хватило», да, — Люк улыбается, расслабленно и озорно одновременно.

— У меня в трейлере есть ещё бутылка. На чёрный день, так сказать.

«Нет, нет, нет, Нью, чёрт тебя дери, молчи! Хватит с тебя. Молчи, просто молчи!»

— Пошли.

«Молодееец».

— Только вот… — Люк перегибается через весь стол и забирает оставленную кем-то пачку «Мальборо».

На глаза попадается розовый коктейльный зонтик; вся картинка плывёт перед глазами, изображение словно подёрнуто дымкой, смазано, и зонтик расплывается бесформенным пятном по отполированной поверхности стола.

Эмметт лишь удивлённо приподнимает брови, но затем всё же встаёт с дивана, подхватывает парку и смотрит на Люка, который не совсем успешно пытается не запутаться длинными ногами в ножках стола. 

Стоит выйти за пределы площадки, как он тут же прикуривает и теперь идёт рядом, выпуская белёсые волны дыма в чёрное, беззвёздное небо. Когда они останавливаются у трейлера Эмметта, Люка, одетого лишь в тонкую рубашку, начинает колотить от холода. Руки трясутся, пальцы медленно сравниваются в цвете с сигаретной бумагой. Эмметт набрасывает на плечи Люка парку, отнимает у него сигарету и курит, глубоко и жадно затягиваясь, пока тот силится попасть окоченевшими руками в рукава.

— Н-на тебя холодно с-смотреть, — выстукивает зубами Люк, кутаясь в мягкую плотную ткань и косясь на стоящего в одной футболке Эмметта. 

— А на тебя — жарко, — тот в ответ улыбается уголками губ, смотрит выжидающе.

— Дохлый Дилан Моран, — презрительно бормочет Люк, отбирает сигарету у него, затягивается напоследок и разжимает пальцы, отправляя окурок на асфальт.

Под ногами рассыпается сноп жёлтых искр, Люк видит в этом аллюзию на фейерверк, подёрнутый алкогольной дымкой.

Последние силы уходят на то, чтобы забраться по лестнице в трейлер и усесться на разложенный диван. Люк всё так же зябко кутается в парку, душит себя сам теплом и контрастирующим с ним холодом флёра чужого парфюма. Эмметт достаёт из стенного бара очередную (и Люк надеется, что последнюю на сегодня) бутылку зелёного стекла. Тёмные буквы плывут по светлой этикетке, и Люку всё сложнее составить из этого сонма изогнутых линий название, так что он просто прикрывает глаза и ждёт, когда ему в руку вложат стакан. Эмметт садится рядом, с ногами забираясь на диван, наваливается на плечо Люка — тому кажется, что тепло чужого тела ощущается даже через ткань парки. Эмметт прикладывается к горлышку, а затем вталкивает пузатое тело бутылки в руку почти уснувшего Люка. Тот медленно раскрывает глаза, заторможенно поднимает руку и делает размеренный, большой глоток.

— Теперь я точно, точно знаю, что чувствовал Кирен, когда жрал мозги, — хихикает Люк, рассеянно водя горлышком по губам. — Ему тоже было одновременно охрененно и плохо, я думаю.

Эмметт неопределённо хмыкает, забирает бутылку и покачивает её, зачарованно рассматривая, как вязкая жидкость волнами стекает по мертвенно-зелёному стеклу.

— Благо у нас нет ничего, что заставило бы тебя чувствовать то же, что и Саймон. Я надеюсь, что нет, — последнюю фразу Люк произносит с нажимом. Кто его знает, этого Эмметта с его алко-трейлером.

— Ты про наркотики или про то, что хотел бы посмотреть на мой спинной мозг, а? — подмигивает Эмметт и споро берётся за край футболки, задирая её немного со спины.

— Боюсь, руки будут трястись, если резать придётся, знаешь, — фыркает Люк. Презрительные интонации в голосе, видимо, призваны скрыть то, что взгляд его прикован к открывшейся полоске загорелой кожи.

«Чёрт возьми, что я тут делаю?! Надо отсюда выбираться».

— Я на улицу, — заплетающимся языком сообщает Люк и с трудом поднимается с насиженного места. — Покурить, — неизвестно зачем уточняет он.

— Я с тобой.

«Чёрт… Я и убежать-то не смогу. Хехехе, Нью, ты ещё вообрази, что вырубишь его и скроешься в ночи, супермен недоделанный».

За дверью трейлера промозгло, мощные порывы ветра распахивают полы незастёгнутой парки, и Люк с тоской вспоминает ярко-синий свитер, в котором он имел глупость показаться на глаза всей команде. Куда он его дел, кстати?..

Руки трясутся так, что маленький огонёк зажигалки пляшет под сигаретой, никак не желая разгораться. Эмметт улыбается, глядя на эти неловкие попытки одновременно закурить и согреться, затем одной рукой схватывает развевающиеся на ветру края парки, а другой перехватывает сигарету и прикуривает. Люк заметно тормозит, упирается спиной в стенку трейлера, пытается спрятать закоченевшие пальцы в рукавах, и Эмметт оказывает очередную «любезность» — подносит сигарету к губам Люка, даёт затянуться, потом и сам делает пару-другую затяжек. 

Люк теперь уже понимает смысл фразы «безвыходное положение». От холода он не может и шевельнуться, он вжат в трейлер нагло опирающимся на него Эмметтом, и эта ирландская нечисть с рук кормит его никотином.

— Согрелся хоть? — Эмметт даже не дожидается ответа и забирается правым плечом под парку. Очень холодным плечом, между прочим.

— Теперь уже нет, ты как долбанная ледышка, спасибо, — щурится Люк и затягивается услужливо поднесённой к губам «Мальборо».

— Ничего, сейчас снова согреешься, — миролюбиво тянет Эмметт и как ни в чём не бывало уводит правую руку за спину Люка. 

— Что. Ты. Делаешь?

— Борюсь за сохранение тепла. — Слова разгоняют полупрозрачный дым. — В чём ты, кстати, нихрена не помогаешь. Будешь ещё?

Люк кивает, пока спалённая до самого фильтра сигарета описывает дугу и приземляется на асфальт, и Эмметт левой рукой шарит по карманам парки, выискивая яркую пачку. Находит, пламя облизывает табак и бумагу, и от того, как ленты дыма начинают обволакивать две их почти слившиеся воедино фигуры, Люк чувствует лёгкое головокружение и сползает в сторону по стене трейлера. 

«Мне это снится. Пожалуйста. Ну не может он…»

Эмметт вовремя хватает его за край рубашки, сжимает пальцы на рёбрах, не давая ему упасть. Когда Люк вновь восстанавливает равновесие, ничего не меняется — ладонь Эмметта остаётся всё там же, и Люк всё так же курит, не задействуя руки. 

«У него девушка. И дочь. Я-то тут… Просто идиот, надумываю и вижу то, чего нет. Это просто дружеская поддержка для нетрезвого коллеги и, быть может, друга».

Стоит Люку только подумать о дружеской поддержке, как Эмметт словно нарочно покрепче сжимает пальцы и, чёрт, начинает перебирать ими. Будто грудная клетка Люка — это гитарный гриф с рёбрами-струнами. 

Он отталкивает предложенную сигарету, отталкивает Эмметта и поднимается в трейлер. Эмметт возвращается через пару минут, когда Люк уже лежит на диване и молит всех известных богов о том, чтобы они даровали ему глубокий сон. Прямо сейчас, пожалуйста.

Продрогший Эмметт валится рядом и принимается толкать Люка.

— Люк! Лючано, эй! — вышеназванный никак не отзывается даже на прозвище, придуманное Домиником, и Эмметт решает пустить в ход тяжёлую артиллерию: — Ягодкааа…

— Чего тебе, этиловый змий? — Люк лениво открывает один глаз. 

— Мне скучно, — Эмметт делает глаза больного щеночка и, на удивление, ему это вполне удаётся.

— Рад за тебя, — невпопад бормочет Люк в пушистую диванную подушку.

— Давай поиграем!

— Ты совсем… — «идиот», вот что хочет сказать он, но вовремя сдерживается.

Эмметт тем временем усаживается на диване, скрестив по-турецки ноги, и потирает ладони в предвкушении:

— В «правду или вызов». Ты начинаешь, сделаю тебе поблажку, Ягодка.

Люк подтаскивает подушку под себя, приподнимает голову и по слогам отчеканивает:

— Правда или вызов?

— Вызов, — неуловимо рычит Эмметт, растягивая губы в ухмылке.

— Заткнись и спи, — с чувством выполненного долга выпаливает Люк и со счастливой улыбкой утыкается носом в подушку.

— Не-е-ет, так не пойдёт, — Эмметт обиженно сопит и тормошит Люка, пытаясь растолкать и оживить его. — Это не по правилам.

— Чёрт, Сканлан. Тогда сделай пятьдесят отжиманий.

«А потом рухни от усталости и отрубись, в конце-то концов».

Эмметт с готовностью подскакивает с дивана, принимает упор лёжа и строго говорит Люку:

— Считай, — а затем начинает выполнять задание, единственная цель которого — свалить его с ног. В полной тишине Люк беззвучно шевелит губами, считая. Его хитрая задумка определённо не приводит к успеху.

— Соточка для тебя, Ягодка. — Этот демон даже почти не запыхался!

Эмметт с невероятно довольным видом легко поднимается с пола и вновь оказывается на диване. Люк секунду смотрит на него в упор, а затем стонет и падает лицом в подушку.

— Ты киборг, чёртов киборг, — доносятся приглушённые подушкой стенания Люка, но Эмметт лишь улыбается в ответ на это. 

На пару минут комната погружается в тишину, а затем Эмметт вкрадчиво произносит: 

— Правда или вызов, Люк?

Несколько минут он пытается растолкать успевшего крепко задремать Люка, а затем повторяет свой вопрос. Люку хочется только одного — оказаться в своём трейлере. И в то же время именно этого он одновременно не хочет больше всего на свете. Сказать «вызов» у него просто язык не поворачивается — такой вариант может обернуться чем угодно, от просьбы примерить одно платьев Эми до наказа прилюдно спеть гимн Ирландии. С розой в зубах. Голым. Поэтому Люк идёт по, как ему кажется, пути наименьшего сопротивления, и тихонько выдыхает:

— Правда.

Эмметт удивлённо хмыкает и спрашивает о том, о чём Люк никому и никогда не расскажет:

— Что тебе снилось той ночью?

— Какой? — уточняет Люк, но ещё до того, как вопрос слетает с губ, он _понимает_. 

— Ну, когда ты искупался в луже и остался у меня спать, — с хохотом уточняет Эмметт и повторяет. — Так что?

— Не помню, — Люку мерещится, что он запинается и отчаянно краснеет, но это не так. — А с чего такой вопрос?

— Любопытство, знаешь. 

Люк медленно выдыхает, глядя на Эмметта, который вроде бы безразлично пожимает плечами и пытается отыскать глаза почти пустую бутылку «Джеймсона». Вроде бы пронесло…

— И зря, ничего интересного тут нет, — на одном дыхании выдаёт Люк и тотчас прикрывает рот ладонью. 

Вот теперь он точно заливается краской, он сам это чувствует — горячая волна опаляет лоб и виски, облизывает щёки и спускается по шее аж к груди.

— Пра-а-авда? — Эмметт отвлекается от наблюдения за пузатой бутылкой и медленно поворачивается к Люку. — С чего ты так зачастил, а, Люк?

Кончик языка Эмметта мелькает между губ, когда он произносит имя. 

— Просто уточнил, — звучит так, будто Люк не отвечает, а _спрашивает_.

— Скажи мне.

— Нечего говорить, Эмметт, — в ответ на это Эмметт прищуривается и хитро улыбается.

_Будто уже знает._

— Ну же, давай.

— Я бы хотел поспать немного, знаешь ли. Если твоя страсть к, кхм, — Люк замолкает, прочищая горло, — играм удовлетворена. 

После чего демонстративно сползает на подушку и закрывает глаза. 

— Люк.

— Отвали, чудовище, я сплю, — он поджимает губы и машет руками над головой, стремясь отогнать Эмметта, как назойливую муху.

— Скажи.

— _Спокойной ночи_ , Сканлан.

— Нет, — Эмметт вытаскивает из-под головы Люка подушку и убирает её в сторону. — Колись, Ягодка!

— Отстань.

— Я не дам тебе уснуть, ты же знаешь.

Всё это звучит настолько двусмысленно, что Люка начинает немного потряхивать. Он открывает глаза — Эмметт сидит на коленях рядом с ним, и его улыбка не предвещает ровным счётом ничего хорошего.

— Эм, ну дай ты мне поспать, — Люк включает режим «нежного оленёнка», который обычно используется на съёмках. — Я устал и всё такое…

Не срабатывает. Стоит Люку прикрыть глаза в надежде на то, что его оставят в покое, как в плечи вцепляются сильные пальцы, и Люка начинают натурально трясти, тормошить и едва ли не избивать его телом многострадальный диван.

— Колись-колись-колись, — скороговоркой бормочет Эмметт, отпускает Люка и внезапно начинает тыкать его под рёбра. 

Это ни черта не щекотка. Это даже больно.

Люк взвизгивает, начиная, наконец, отбиваться. Ему ощутимо больно, но самое ужасное — он начинает возбуждаться от этих грубых прикосновений. Таких раскованных, рискованных, откровенно наглых и откровенно собственнических. Эмметт уже почти нависает над ним, одним коленом прижимая ноги Люка к покрывалу. На секунду Люк замирает, прекращая бессмысленную борьбу, и Эмметт останавливается. От удивления — это явно читается на его лице. Пользуясь моментом, Люк отползает назад, упираясь руками позади себя, почти садится и зло, очень зло смотрит на Эмметта.

— Эмметт, чёрт тебя возьми, Сканлан, _что ты творишь_?!

— Выколачиваю из тебя правду, скрытная Ягодка, — усмехается тот и молниеносным движением выбрасывает руки вперёд, снова жёстко проходясь по рёбрам оппонента. — Давай, расскажи, иначе я заставлю тебя пожалеть, — крайне театрально добавляет он. 

— Уверен? — теперь Люк решает играть на контрасте: белеет, кровь отливает даже от губ, превращая их в серые, будто покрытые пеплом (несомненно, тем, которым Люк уже посыпал собственную голову). — Что хочешь знать? Что это не _я_ заставлю _тебя_ пожалеть?

Эмметт смотрит на него, словно говорит «ты меня пугать вздумал, что ли?». И продолжает улыбаться. Люк вздрагивает (в который раз). Улыбка похожа на оскал — похабная, насмешливая, поддразнивающе-подстрекающая. Обыкновенная для него. И Люк сдаётся, точнее, переходит в наступление. Резко подаётся вперёд и впечатывается в изогнутые усмешкой губы Эмметта поцелуем — злым, терпким от виски и горьким от обиды. Прикосновение длится пару секунд, и Люк отстраняется.

— Узнал? Рад? — выплёвывает Люк слово за словом. — Доволен теперь? _Это_ мне снилось тогда. Любопытство удовлетворено?

Эмметт в кои-то веки молчит, по лицу совершенно нельзя понять, о чём он думает. И удивление, если оно вообще есть, выдают только приподнятые брови.

— Наконец-то ты заткнулся, — зло констатирует Люк и добавляет. — А теперь оставь меня в покое. Я хочу спать. 

В попытке нащупать рядом подушку Люк пропускает тот момент, когда Эмметт хватает его за воротник, сминая ткань, и отодвигается назад, буквально затаскивает к себе на колени. Моментально обхватывает одной рукой поперёк поясницы, а другой за голову притягивает к себе и целует так, словно это последний глоток воздуха в жизни. С таким напором, что Люку начинает казаться, будто такими темпами чужой язык окажется у него в глотке. От этих идиотских мыслей его отвлекают тут же — Эмметт прикусывает его губы напоследок и принимается выцеловывать линию подбородка. Ладонь всё ещё покоится у Люка на спине — судя по всему, вскоре там будет клеймо в форме пятерни, такое чувство, что кожа плавится даже от касания через одежду. Люк пытается то оттолкнуть Эмметта, то прижаться ближе, и его руки беспорядочно гуляют по подставленным плечам. 

Когда Эмметт забирается языком в ярёмную впадинку, Люк начинает тихо постанывать; он откидывает голову назад и принимается извиваться, пытаясь уйти от этой пытки.

— Ку-у-уда? — на выдохе шипит Эмметт и слегка сжимает зубы на Люковой шее, поднимаясь затем выше и обводя губами адамово яблоко. — Никуда не денешься.

Эта фраза приходится куда-то под подбородок; Люк коротко стонет от жáра дыхания и от того, что это скорее походит на заклинание, чем на констатацию факта.

«Никуда не уйдёшь, остаешься здесь, сейчас, со мной, в моих руках», — вот что чувствует Люк во всех прикосновениях.

— Боже, я хочу сожрать тебя без остатка, — бормочет Эмметт, размашисто проводя языком от горла до уха, и повторяет, зарываясь носом в рыжеватые волосы: — Всего, без остатка.

И всю странную не то нежность, не то робость Люка смывает горячей волной желания. С примесью откровенной похоти. Он выворачивается, вплетает пальцы в и без того растрёпанные волосы Эмметта и целует, кусает чуть припухшие уже губы, проходится кончиком языка по кромке зубов.

— Я это… уже слышал, — дыхание сбивается, Люк хрипит на выдохе.

— Не в таком контексте, — руки скользят по спине, Эмметт вырисовывает что-то на люковой рубашке.

Руны принадлежности, блядь.

И тут Эмметт выдаёт нечто неправильное:

— Ты прекрасен, Люк Ньюберри.

Люка словно холодной водой окатывает. Это игра. Просто _игра_. А он повёлся, захотел поверить и в итоге обманул самого себя.

Он упирается в чужие плечи и отталкивает Эмметта от себя, ругаясь сквозь зубы. Эмметт отстраняется и непонимающе смотрит на него, почти обиженно.

— Что?

— Отлично сыграно. Скажу Доминику, пусть медаль тебе даст. Шоколадную, чёрт возьми, — Люк недобро прищуривается и сдавленно охает, когда Эмметт снова тянет его на себя. — Сканлан, хватит!

И замолкает, потому что тот начинает вцеловывать ему в губы отрывистые слова, по одному на касание:

— Я. Не. Играю. Ты действительно. Прекрасен. Идиот.

Люк всё ещё скорее отталкивает его, нежели обнимает за плечи.

— Тогда что?

— Что «что»? — Эмметт дёргается, подаётся наверх, когда Люк мстительно сжимает коленями его бёдра.

— Что это тогда? — на излёте вопроса мир Люка переворачивается, потому что Эмметт опрокидывает его на спину и подминает под себя. 

— Это химия, Ньюберри. Самая охренительная. Не сопротивляйся, — терпеливо поясняет Эмметт и, чтобы избежать дальнейших бессмысленных расспросов, затыкает Люка единственно верным способом.

Руки скользят ниже, ниже, вытаскивают края рубашки из джинсов, гладя тазовые косточки. Люк отталкивает его, заставляя сесть, и вновь перебирается к Эмметту на колени.

— Так на порядок круче, — и буквально растекается по его груди, вжимаясь бёдрами сильнее и чувствуя чужой крепкий стояк задницей.

— Ну блин, конечно, — удовлетворённо жмурится тот.

И на секунду теряет способность связно мыслить, когда Люк начинает подаваться вперёд и слегка вращать бёдрами, прикрыв глаза и закусив нижнюю губу.

— Какой ты… — выдаёт Эмметт, и тело Люка словно прошибает судорога, вырывая из горла низкий, резонирующий стон. 

Он сползает чуть ниже, обхватывает лицо Эмметта ладонями и тихо и медленно произносит, сверкая до неприличности расширенными зрачками:

— Если ты сейчас что-нибудь не сделаешь, я сдохну. Серьёзно.

«Господибожекакхорошо, что здесь темно», — сумбурно проносится в голове Люка, когда Эмметт тянется к шлевкам его штанов и подцепляет пальцами собачку молнии, дёргая её. Обжигающе-горячая ладонь ложился на влажный от смазки член и, ох, Люк готов заорать от того, как большой палец проходится вверх и вниз, потирая уздечку. 

— Не против, если я присоединюсь? — ехидно интересуется Эмметт, и, о боже, ну разве можно быть такой скотиной?

Люк не то чтобы кивает, скорее, роняет голову, касаясь подбородком груди, и заторможенно смотрит, как Эмметт отщёлкивает кнопку и стаскивает собственные штаны на бёдра. Коротко вздыхает, когда чужая ладонь собственнически ложится на задницу и подтягивает ближе. Секунду пристально смотрит в глаза, а потом делает совершенно невообразимую, неприемлемую для него самого вещь.

«Моралист хренов, Нью. Не выёбывайся, не вовремя это».

Люк перехватывает свободную руку Эмметта у запястья и несколькими размашистыми движениями облизывает его ладонь, задерживаясь языком ненадолго у самых кончиков пальцев. Эмметт начинает бормотать что-то явно не английское и явно неприличное и крепче вжимает Люка в себя. Когда тот наконец отпускает руку, Эмметт сплёвывает на уже слегка влажную ладонь и обхватывает оба их члена. 

И снова Люку кажется, что он заглотил несколько веселящих таблеток. Только в этот раз немного не рассчитал дозу. Сильно не рассчитал. Секунду он ещё думает, что дело, вероятно, в том, что его кости — как у птиц, совсем полые, лёгкие. Потому и тело весит меньше. Потому и доза подобрана неправильно, и надо бы рассчитать заново. Думает, что всё это — просто _смехотворно_ , потому что ничего такого он не принимал, он же помнит. Буквально секунду. А потом захлёбывается беззвучным стоном, который омывает тело, стирая мешанину слов из сознания. 

От первого движения чужой руки — лёгкого, почти ленивого, на пробу — по позвоночнику пробегает молниеносный разряд тока, от копчика к загривку. Да, Люк в курсе.

Что он чувствительный, да, восприимчивый. Но не настолько же. 

Эмметт убирает руку с его бедра, растопыренной пятернёй отводит упавшую на глаза светлую чёлку, открывая покрытый испариной лоб, и слегка сжимает пальцы _другой_ руки. Люк, который подаётся наверх и трётся лбом о запутавшиеся в его волосах пальцы, оказывается к этому не готов. Безусловно, это уже условный рефлекс, выработанный в кратчайшие сроки, — от каждого движения Эмметта _там_ , внизу, Люк начинает задыхаться. И можно было бы порефлексировать, но он просто валится вперёд, распластывается по груди Эмметта, вцепляясь в плечи одеревеневшими пальцами, и перестаёт. Всё — думать, дышать глубоко, тратить время. Упираясь коленями в диван, он бездумно скользит по бёдрам Эмметта взад-вперёд, толкается в руку, чувствуя болезненно-возбуждённым членом шероховатость ладони и влажность и тяжесть чужой плоти. 

— Ты слишком… громко… думаешь, — сквозь зубы выдыхает Эмметт, и Люк утыкается носом в его шею. — И я знаю, как мы можем это исправить. 

Это ненавязчивое «мы» заставляет Люка порывисто втянуть в лёгкие воздух, эдакую пьянящую смесь парфюма, пота и сигаретного дыма. Эмметт обхватывает запястье Люка и устраивает ладонь поверх своей, беря более высокий темп почти сразу же. Другая рука ложится поперёк спины, поддерживает, притягивает ближе; Люк обнимает Эмметта за шею, стараясь удержаться. От резких движений, от заведомо запланированного падения в бездну. 

— Всё… ещё громко, Ягодка, — Эмметт фыркает, совсем не насмешливо, и срывается на бешеный, рваный ритм.

И Люк отмирает, оживает, но всё, на что его хватает, это сжимать пальцами Эмметтову ладонь и исступленно шептать:

— Обожебожебоже, Сканлан, чёрт тебя дери, ох! Пожалуйста, обожеда, да…. Быстрее, ну!

— Тише, ещё чуть-чуть, — эхом отзывается Эмметт, медлит с десяток секунд и хрипло продолжает: — А теперь давай, со мной, _для меня_ …

Люк распахивает крепко зажмуренные глаза, когда Эмметт, повернув голову, сжимает зубы на его шее, и что-то не из этого мира хватает его за шкирку и выбрасывает за границы восприятия, насильно пропихивая в горло порции слишком горячего и тяжёлого внезапно воздуха. 

— Жив? — шелестит у самого уха голос, на что Люк вяло кивает. 

Послеоргазменная дымка рассеивается, но перед глазами всё ещё плавают блёклые разноцветные круги, сталкиваются друг с другом, являя взгляду новые невозможные оттенки, и Люк решает, что пока можно не шевелиться. Через пару минут, однако, рубашка начинает влажной прохладой липнуть к коже, становится неприятно. Люк лениво шевелится, и Эмметт аккуратно отстраняется, поддерживая его за плечи. Ёрзает на коленях, старается сидеть ровно, пока Эмметт ловко расстёгивает его рубашку, всё так же безмолвно наблюдая за тем, как спустя минуту чёрный хлопок влажным мягким комом летит на пол. 

— О, не всё сразу, а то передоз будет, — произносит Эмметт очередную мудрость в стиле Саймона. — Сейчас я тебя раздеваю, чтобы ты к своим шмоткам не прилип. Но это сейчас.

Видимо, взлетевшие брови Люка явственно обозначают вопрос «а что, ты будешь _снова_ раздевать меня?», потому как Эмметт коротко кивает, а затем предпринимает попытку усадить Люка на диван. 

— Ну же, надо найти тебе что-нибудь тёплое, а то немёртвым станешь, Ягодка, — ласково ворчит он, подтягивая повыше штаны и застёгивая Люковы джинсы. — Дай мне встать.

— Нет.

— Люююк…

— Мне тепло, — говорит Люк и хмурится.

«Не уходи», — вот что он имеет в виду на самом деле. 

Эмметт пристально всматривается в его лицо и неожиданно улыбается — да так, что Люку хочется не то нежно его поцеловать, не то стремительно завалить на диван. Он разберётся с этой дилеммой чуть позже, когда…

— Эй! — невольно вырывается у него, когда Эмметт, подхватив его под задницу, достаточно резко поднимается с дивана.

Люк обхватывает ногами его бёдра и устраивает предплечья на плечах, оглаживает пальцами затылок.

— Ну и что это?

— До шкафа всего пара шагов, — Эмметт через плечо Люка заглядывает на полки и вытаскивает оттуда что-то. — Эй, а ты похож на панду. Когда я водил Кайли в зоопарк, она меня так же обнимала.

— Я не панда! — восклицает Люк над самым Эмметтовым ухом, за что немедленно получает шлепок пониже спины.

— Цыц, Ягодка, — шикает на него Эмметт, усаживается на диван, наконец, и жестом фокусника достаёт из-за спины Люка…

— Боже, где ты его нашёл?

— Эмили стащила из твоего трейлера, — Эмметт с улыбкой хмыкает и натягивает на поднявшего руки Люка пушистый синий свитер. 

— Жуткое шерстяное чудовище, — фыркает Люк, ёжась от кусачих прикосновений шерсти к коже. — Прямо как ты, когда не бреешься под Саймона. 

— Звучит так, будто тебе не нравится, — руки скользят по талии, переходя на спину, расправляют складки на свитере.

— Не нравится.

— Врать ты не умеешь, — заключает Эмметт, покачивая головой, и ложится, утягивая Люка за собой. — Давай-ка действительно поспим. Наберёмся сил. И я мог бы пошло пошутить про это, но не стану.

— Почему мы оба на диване, а? — Люк ворочается, пока Эмметт не останавливает его, притягивая поближе к себе.

Люк устраивает голову на его груди и затихает.

— Всё дело в аморальном ущербе, да? — снова подаёт он голос, стараясь не рассмеяться.

— Не сказал бы, что это ущерб, — Эмметт опускает руку со спины Люка и сжимает ладонь на аккуратной ягодице, обтянутой чёрной джинсой. — Я могу перебраться и на кровать, ведь пострадала только твоя одежда. 

Люк бодает его головой, прижимается ближе и говорит, что это вовсе не смешно.

— А кто тут шутит, Ягодка? А вскоре может пострадать и чья-то задница.

— _Сканлан_!


End file.
